power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
Zords and Monsters (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 2, Zords and Monsters. Transcript #1 Kwazii (Narrating): '''Zords and Monsters. (The episode starts in Drake’s underwater castle.) '''Negaduck: '''Trust me, Master Drake. I’m pretty sure that we found three new zords, so they must be awake, and once we— '''Captain Drake: '''But the regular zords were in your wings and yet you’ve lost them. I don’t wanna take anymore chances. This time, we’re going to destroy the zords before the cowardly rangers gets their hands on them. '''Negaduck: '''I know, because that’s exactly why I told Romeo to reanimate Yamiror. His breath of a thousand onions is just what we need to short circuit the zords so we can reprogram them. '''Captain Drake: '''Well, what are we waiting for? Rome? '''Romeo: '''Yes, sir! (activates the Reanimating Monster Crate) '''Reanimating Monster Crate: '''Beginning relieving monster...Yamiror. (The newly reanimated monster exits the crate.) '''Yamiror: '''I’m alive! Yamiror at your service. '''Captain Drake: '''That’s what I like to hear. Destroy any zords the ranger brats didn’t find or I'll roast you for the Kudabots to munch on. '''Yamiror: Yes, will do, sir. (leaves) (Drake’s underwater castle starts turning into a screen.) Snide: '''So, Drake has made himself a little reanimator. Maybe we can use that to out advantage. Professor... Theme Song (Transcript) '''Narrator: Not so long ago, Disney's Most Dangerous Villains teamed up with two monsters to bring back an evil alien prince "Vrak", (Vrak lets out evil laughter) but a while back, a friend named "SpongeBob", gave the greatest power in the universe to the chosen ones. SpongeBob: You're official, Power Rangers. Narrator: '''Later, the chosen ones had used them to defeat every monster, destroyed Vrak, and made the world safe. '''Vrak: No! (screams and explodes) Narrator: But elsewhere on Disney Junior Island, a new threat rose to the occasion. (Snide, Professor Cog, Desperaino, and Creepox let out evil laughter) Can our heroes find a way to stop them? Power Rangers Super DJC. Transcript #2 (Meanwhile...) Skully: Hey. Vandar: Hey. (pours whip cream on the counter) Kwazii (sighs): Van, Skully, can't you two be more serious sometimes? (At the main counter...) Izzy (counts): Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen. Here you go, (hands over the money) and have a nice day. Captain Jake: Hi, and welcome to the... (sees Vandar and Skully playing video games) Vandar, Skully? Vandar: Oh, hi Jake. Skully: What's up? Captain Jake: Aren't you two supposed to be manning the grills? Vandar: Grills? Skully: What grills? (Suddenly, everyone smells something burning which comes from the grills.) Vandar and Skully (gasp): THE GRILLS! (run towards the grills) Sorry, sorry, sorry. Rai: I'll get fire extinguishers! (Twenty-eight minutes of taking out the fire later...) Vandar: Come on! Skully: One little fire from two grills. Rai: That could've burnt down the entire restaurant. Kwazii: And exposed our base? Vandar (he and Skully now look disappointed): Whoops. Skully: Sorry about that. Vandar: We promise to pay more attention on serious things. Skully: Pinky promise. (raises one of his claws) Vandar: Let's go train. (and he and Skully leave) Kwazii: You think we should follow them? Cubby: Well, they did pinky promise us. (Later...) Vandar: Gee, all panicking about the fire has got me all worried about being focused and distracted all at once! Skully: Me too! (takes out the practice dummy) but the least we can do is try to get it out of our heads. Vandar: Maybe you’re right. (freezes his practice dummy) Let's get some pizza. Skully: Okay. (leaves with Vandar) (Later, they come back with their bellies so full.) Vandar: Man, that pizza is delicious. Skully: Yeah, and the chocolate syrup on top was mighty good. (look at their friends, who are also seen looking at them) Kwazii: 'Pinky promise' huh? Vandar: It's not what you think! Skully: We were just hungry. Everybody has to eat sometimes, right? Jin: I guess. (A beam is suddenly heard) Captain Jake: The zord tracer has picked up something! (the tracer reveals the location) The Big Nose Canyons. Vandar: Perfect! Let’s go. Kwazii: I sure hope they bring fire extinguishers. (Everyone laughs.) Vandar: Very cute. Skully: We won't build any fire. We'll take care of this mission no problemo. (leaves with Vandar again) Rai: Don't you think you were a little pushy on them? Kwazii: Well, being a leader's one thing, but taking care of those two is like holding down a prey for hunting. (leaves) (Later, with Skully and Vandar...) Vandar: That Kwazii. He thinks he so silly, but he's nuts. Skully: I know. It’s everybody who’s laughing at us these days, as if we're a couple of... (imagine themselves as donkeys and stop thinking about as they scoff and laugh) Vandar: Yeah, right. At least mules can't do anything like this! (distracts himself with a couple of Ranger tricks) Skully: Or fly like this. (does some aerial tricks without seeing a familiar monster) Yamiror (as he spies on Skully and Vandar): '''So, those puny mongrels are looking for the new zords too. (thinks for a second) Maybe I can use that for my advantage. (walks inside a cave) (Later...) '''Vandar: You are going back to your corral, you dirty mule! Skully: You'll never catch me! (laughs and blasts Vandar, and is about to blast his friend again when Vandar cheekily blasts him with a cannon while laughing) Hey! That’s no fair! (appears with a cowboy hat on top of his Ranger suit) Cowboys couldn't effort cannons. Vandar: They couldn't effort station wagons either. (blasts Skully with a stage coach) Skully: Nice paneling. Vandar: Okay, playtime’s over. We gotta find that new zord. (run into the cave where Yamiror entered) Yamiror: Where is it? It's gotta be here. (turns around and sees an undiscovered zord) Ah, yes. Here we go. Oh, Master Drake is going to be so proud of me when I take out this thing's systems. (Meanwhile, under Yamiror, Vandar and Skully also find the zord.) Skully: Hey, I think this is it. Vandar: Wow. (has thoughts) What are we gonna name it? Skully: Well, It looks like an elephant. Vandar: But it has horns on it's trunk. An Ele-rhino zord! Skully: Yeah. (looks up) Huh? (he and Vandar see Yamiror's stinky breath) What's that? Vandar: Let's go find out. (jump up where Yamiror is) (Up above...) Yamiror: The plan is working! Vandar and Skully (together): '''Yamiror! '''Yamiror: Huh? (sees Skully and Vandar) So... we meet again, Little Boy Purple and Little Bird Yellow!Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts